There's Always More To Someone Than What You See
by arithekid
Summary: Hitoka Yachi , your typical first year at Shiratorizawa Academy. Secretly a straight A student. Class rep and Captain of the girls junior varsity volleyball team. Little did Yachi know her life was about to turn upside down when a rambunctious red head stumbles into her life. Haikyuu AU!


Summary: Hitoka Yachi , your typical first year at Shiratorizawa Academy. Secretly a straight A+ student. Class rep and Captain of the girls junior varsity volleyball team. Little did Yachi know her life was about to turn upside down when a rambunctious red head stumbles into her life. Haikyuu AU!

Disclaimer : I do not own Haikyuu .

❝Alright class , quiet down. I'd like to make an annoucement. Today we'll be having a new student. His name is Satori Tendo. Please make him feel welcomed , and if he askes for help please assist him. Now have a seat and lets begin class.❞

The whole class broke out into whispers talking about the newly found student transferring in the middle of the year.

" What idiot would transfer in the middle of the year." one student said in the back of the classroom.

" What boy is everyone talking about." Hitoka said curiously as she twirled the end of her ponytail. "Yachi , seriously! You don't know who the who the monster is!" Mary said almost nearly yelling. " I heard he got here on a scholarship because he was to broke to attend here. I heard he had some connections." Aiko said quickly. "Guys , that's not nice , not everyone has the luxury like we do to , like having all our expenses paid for, some others just need a boost and you guys should respect and not make fun of him." Yachi said in a serious tone. Both of her friends were taken back but their friend's sudden seriousness. " Woah Yachi , since when did you feel bad for the poor." Mary said laughing obnoxiously. The blonde petite girl slammed her hands down onto her desk nearly scaring Aiko & Mary out of their seats, not only were they afraid , everyone in the classroom turned their heads to meet the eyes of a furious blonde haired girl. "Excuse me Sensei , may I be excused." Hitoka said biting back her tears. The teacher immediately understood and allowed Yachi to excuse herself. Hitoka left the classroom without another word. She made her way to the bathroom and locked herself into the stall , she sat down on the toilet seat and grabbed some tissue. Hitoka wiped the tears that started to stream down her cheeks. She couldn't believe her so called friends. In fact Hitoka didn't even consider them friends , they were just snobby people she happened to have to deal with everyday of her life . She wanted to fit in with the rest of the rich kids , but she was starting to wonder if it was all worth it. Because in all honesty , Hitoka was not rich herself. That's why she felt offended every time someone would bash someone for not being able to afford their school , lunch , and anything at that. She was just like this new boy everyone was talking about so badly , she too was here on scholarship , full paid one at that. And she bust her ass day and night in middle school to get that scholarship , she worked harder than any snobby kid that had their parents pay their way in. She sighed . There was nothing she could do , if she admitted that she too was a scholarship rider , they'd make her high school life a living hell. So she thought it was better off keeping her mouth shut.

❝ Right this way Satori Tendo , your classroom is right down the hallway . Please be on your best behavior , they do not tolerate disobedience. Also make sure you do all your work , if you need any help at all , don't be afraid to ask me. Okay? Okay? Are you even LISTENING TENDO!❞ The dean of students yelled. "Huh! Yeah of course I'm listening." The red head said running his fingers through his hair. "God , you know sometimes you worry me. Honestly." the dean said . "Geez sorry Auntie ." Satori said . "Don't call me that while we're on school grounds! Its Dean OF STUDENTS." She yelled. " Alright alright , geez . You're gonna blow out my eardrums with that loud mouth of yours." Satori said cleaning out his ear with his index finger while laughing sheepishly. His aunite punched him in the arm . " You have no manners once so ever! God sometimes I think I dropped you on your head to much as a kid." She said scoffing at him. They both came to a halt at the door infront of them that read Classroom 2-B. " Alright this is your class , please for the last time behave yourself. " She said beforing opening the door. The classroom went silent as him and the dean of students stepped in , everyone began to whisper to each other as they just glared at him like he was a monster. So much for whispering , he heard almost everything they said. Mostly everyone was calling him scary and ugly looking. Satori didn't bother saying anything. He had promised his Auntie that he wouldn't cause any trouble. " Thank you dean of students for bringing him." The teacher said bowing before her. " Please Satori Tendo , pick the seat of your choice. Class I'll be stepping out momentarily to talk to the dean , I'll be right back." The teacher said leaving the classroom behind the dean. The two friends that was with Hitoka earlier glared at Satori before going back to sticking gum on her seat. Even an idiot could tell someone was sitting there. Them sticking gum all over someone's seat didn't well with Satori , so he confronted them. " Hey what are you doing to this seat." He said bluntly. " We don't think thats any of your business monster." They both said quickly. "I seriously don't think you should be doing that , obviously someone is sitting here and they wouldnt appreicate your sticky , nasty gum on their seat. The red haired boy said now stepping closer to the two girls. "Mind your business werido." The two girls said now sitting back in their seat.

Hitoka scrambled through her purse to check the time on her phone. She cursed under her breathe , she was gone longer than ten minutes. Now people probably will think she was taking a shit in school. Hitoka unlocked the stall and hurried out of the bathroom and scurried down the hallway. When she got to the door of the classroom and noticed her sensei down the hall. She quickly hurried into the class praying her Sensei didn't see her. When she got back into the classroom she noticed a red haired boy fumbling at her seat with a box a tissue. She walked over to him and noticed all the gum on her seat. " What the hell are you doing!" Hitoka yelled at the top of her lungs. Then she noticed Mary & Aiko laughing , she was completely embarrased. "Nice joke !" Hitoka said snatching the tissues out of his hand , placing it on top of the gum and seating back into her seat. " I was only trying to clean it up, your so called friends suck all this gum on your seat." Satori said blunty looking back at the two girls . "Yeah like I'd believe that shit , just get out of my face you ugly monster!" Hitoka barked. Satori got the idea and simply sat in the back of class. "Hey man." The oranged haired boy said next to him. "The names Hinata , don't worry about those snobby ass girls ." Hinata said . "Trust me , i'm not. I just..." Satori said dragging on. " Don't worry, Yachi doesn't stay mad for long , she'll forgive you , plus shes the one who has to give you a tour of the second building tomorrow as class prep , she'll have to get along with you sooner or later." Hinata said shrugging his shoulders. Satori looked back at the blonde haired girl, and reverted his eyes back at his desk. How did he possibly start trouble already.

The bell rung ending the last period of the day. Satori travelled behind the rest of students who exited the classroom . He didn't bother saying excuse me to anyone , everyone who seen him coming moved out of the way qucikly , they were to afraid of him to get in his way. He sighed , he wished people didn't view him that way . Deep down , past that naturally angry face was the biggest sweetheart , and sadly only his Aunt seen that side of him. Satori didn't even bother meeting his Aunt at the end of the day , good thing he called his Grandma to pick him up , or he'd would have to walk home. Any person who stepped outside today would've noticed how heavy and gloomy the clouds looked would know it was bound to rain today. Good thing he brought his umbrella , just incase his Granny forgot to come get him.

The poor petite blonde haired girl was now standing under the schools roof trying to prevent herself from getting soaking wet. Hitoka was about the only one who didn't have an umbrella today . She should've went with her guts. She knew it was gonna rain , but she just had to listen to Mary & Aiko , because they're just miss know it alls. Now she'd have to wait until the rain stops to walk home.

On the way out of the front doors of the school building Satori noticed the blonde girl from earlier. He didn't want trouble at school , and honestly all he wanted was a friend . So he decided to go over there and speak to her.

(The sound of the rain pitter-pattered against the concrete , and clouds began to hover more over the city of tokyo )

" Hey." Satori said smiling softly

Hitoka only hmphed and turned the other way. Not this jerk again .

Satori sighed. He honestly didn't know how to socialize with others. He began to walk off letting his umbrella up .

One step

Two steps

Satori stopped dead and his tracks and spoke " I just wanted you to know , that I was only trying to take the chewed gum off your seat. I swear." Satori said in gloomy tone.

Hitoka gasped . She was taken back , she didn't expect him to even bother speaking to her again after she brushed him off.

To her surprise , he continued to speak

" I never been to a school before. I've never had friends... it's all sort of new to me.

Satori turned on his heels and offered his umbrella to Hitoka . He smiled sweetly at her . Something she thought she'd never see. She could only stand there in shock .

The rain continued , and the two of them just stood there looking at each other. The sound of sudden thunder frightened Hitoka. She second guessed for a moment but decided to take Satori up on his offer. Their hand brush against each others as she took the umbrella from his hand. She then placed the umbrella over hear head , and stood there. They continued to just look at each other.

As much Hitoka was short tempered , she was also clumsy. She managed to get the umbrella closing in on her.

Satori watched the blonde girl , he couldn't help but laugh " Oh- hahahahahahaha" . Man , when was the last time he laughed like that ... its been a while.

Hitoka huffed poked out her lip at the boy who was now laughing before her, she wanted to stay mad but couldn't help but laugh along with him . I guess you could say his laugh was contagious.

"Ah , see you tomorrow." Satori said before turning back on his heels and continued down the stairs.

"Uh-huh. See you ta-mar , ta-ma , hehehe . Wow why am I stammering?" Hitoka questioned herself , did she actually start to like this boy.

"Well , well , well. First day of school and we already have to love birds." Satori granny said as she rolled down the windows.

" Pftt whatever , she's just a friend. Oh- a friend..." Satori said before looking back at Hitoka.

He smiled to himself and got into the car and pulled off.

Hitoka watched him pull off in the black car. She smiled to herself and sighed. "Ahhh." She said to herself before walking down the stairs leaving school.

Those two were made for each other ...

Alright ! This was chapter one of my first haikyuu fanfiction . Yes I know this pair is not even seen interacting with each other , but I felt like they'd be so cute. And ahhh you see how I took the season finale scene for Miraculous Lady Bug to end this first chapter. If you seen that show , do you think I did this seen some justice , I know im not really good with description and details but its easier said then typed out tbh . I hope you guys felt some strong feeling there , If not i might go back and redo that whole ending scene. Oh and sorry if i spoiled the season finale of MLB for you :D my baddddd . But I hoped you guys enjoyed this story . If I have any spelling mistakes hopefully theyre fixed later. XOXOXOXO. Read , Review , Favorite , Follow


End file.
